This invention is directed to a pair of handles which can be inserted into the ends of a standard core upon which stretch-wrap film is wrapped so that the handles can guide the roll during wrapping and provide the desired wrapping tension.
Stretch-wrap film is a resilient synthetic polymer composition film, usually transparent, which can be used for wrapping. One particular type of wrapping for which it is especially suitable is the wrapping together of a plurality of packages into a larger wrapped unit. If a plurality of packages is stacked on a pallet, the packages can be wrapped both to provide weather protection and to wrap them into a unitary structure which is less likely to break down during transport of the pallet. In the final stage of manufacturing the film, it is wound upon a core which is usually in the form of a cylindrically tubular cardboard core. When wound on such a core, the film can be stored, transported and made ready for use.
There are a number of machines on the market which rotate a pallet load of packages to wind stretch-wrap film thereabout. Additionally, the present inventor, Joseph Goldstein, has produced machines which carry a roll of stretch-wrap film around material to be wrapped into a unit. However, when the wrapping volume is sufficiently low that the wrapping machine cannot reasonably be utilized, stretch-wrap rolls are carried by hand around the load to be wrapped. J. C. Parry teaches in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,081 that the stretch-wrap film can be rewound onto a core that extends from the roll of stretch-wrap film, and this extended core can be manually engaged for guiding the roll around the material to be wrapped, including tensioning of the roll. In that case, he requires that both of the user's hands must be involved in the control of the tension. In addition, J. C. Parry teaches in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,392 that insertable handles can be employed in engagement in the tubular core upon which the film is factory-wrapped. In this case, he specifically teaches that the inserts are of such nature as to not damage the core.
There continues to be need for a handle which is insertable into the core of a stretch-wrap roll and can be removed therefrom so as to be usable, with the handle being constructed so that it can be readily inserted into the end of the core, firmly engage in the core, and be easily removable from the core for reuse. It is desirable that such a reusable handle be configured so that each handle is identical and of one piece for economy of distribution and ease of manufacture.